Pole position
by jojoangel01
Summary: Lawyer Gabriella overhears the friends of her husband talk to him about her being uptight and not exactly a temptress in bed. Her sex-life, boring? Now, she can't have them think that, can she? Zaangels write-off challenge


_Yeah my usual problem. My time is up and I had no time to write this out the way I really wanted to but I hope it's still ok? Please let me know and enjoy!_

* * *

**Pole position**

_By Jojo_

Part one - Gabriella

Being a lawyer has always been my dream, since I was a little kid. The lawyers in the movies always looked so cool and in control, presenting surprise evidence at the exact right time and thus win the case spectacularly. They made all the difference between right and wrong, good and evil. That's what I always wanted to do.

But I'd never have thought that being a lawyer would be so exhausting. I feel like I didn't once stop running since I started to work for one of the biggest law firms in town and since they require a certain appearance from their employees, it's no wonder I can hardly feel my feet.

I sighed in relief when I stepped inside my house and immediately got rid of the high heels, flexing and massaging my aching feet through my tights. After taking my jacket off and leaving my bag on the floor for the moment, I stepped through the hall in order to find my husband. I could already hear voices through the living room door and smiled. Taking my earrings off slowly, I approached and realized he was not alone.

"Man, that sucks." A deep, male voice announced exasperated.

"Yeah and as my dearest darling wife kindly reminded me for the seventh time today, it's Valentine's day in only four days and I 'better come up with something good or else…', can you believe that?" A different voice complained.

Several different others laughed. I could hear a basketball game on tv in the background. "Jee man, it's your own fault." My husband's voice said.

"Yeah." His best friend agreed. "You were so incredibly keen on marrying the Ice Queen, it was obvious that it wouldn't be as easy as making cherry-pie for the entire Basketball team."

"Man, Chad, using her old nickname from High school is really lame." Zeke retorted and I rolled my eyes. Of course they'd have a boy's night tonight when I was tired as hell. Shaking my head I turned around to go take a shower but Chad's voice made my stop.

"Oi, Troy! What are you going to do for Valentine's day, mister sickeningly romantic?"

"He always makes us look bad with his ideas so it would probably be best to compare notes."

"So?"

"Well guys, I'm really sorry to disappoint but… lesson number one: a gentlemen never gives away his secrets."

The guys groaned and Zeke flung a pillow at their captain who just laughed.

"You've got to be kidding us."

"Come on, just a hint!"

"Fine. It…" he paused dramatically and all the guys leaned closer in expectation.

"Yeah?"

"It will be…"

"Yeah, yeah?"

"Very sweet and romantic." He grinned at them superiorly and I pressed my hand against my mouth to stifle my giggles. I really loved this man.

The others groaned and snorted and a few pillows found their way to Troy's head. The commotion soon died out and I rolled my eyes at the infants in my living room. In all the years that I've known the wildcats, they didn't change at all. Having heard enough, I turned to walk away from the childish men me and my girlfriends had married but then I heard my name and stopped abruptly.

"Nah guys, let him be. I bet this is one of the most exciting moments he'll have with Gabriella."

The guys snickered and Troy complained loudly.

"What are you talking about, Danforth?" he demanded. The others laughed again but more quiet and watched the interaction with growing interest.

"Oh, nothing, really." Chad answered with a face that clearly showed it was not nothing.

"No, I want to know what you mean." Troy insisted.

"Zeke…" Chad looked at their friend with a grin. Zeke nodded.

"Well…" the dark skinned boy began. "Sharpay might be exaggerating sometimes…" the other guys snorted and Zeke rolled his eyes. "Fine, she might be a little difficult now and again, oh shut up Chad, but at night, she's a feisty beast. A goddess of sexual temptation solely designed to blow my mind."

Troy made a disgusted face. "That's so gross." The other couldn't deny that. "But I don't see your point."

"Oh, don't you?"

"No." Troy stubbornly replied and I imagined him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on man.." Chad helped. "We all know you're smitten with Gabriella, and we know she's good looking and stuff but she's hardly a naughty temptress."

My mouth fell open as I heard those words leave my man's best friend's mouth.

"How would you know?" he hissed, his annoyance mirroring my own.

"Oh please, buddy, she's a lawyer!" A different guy interrupted as if my profession explained everything.

"So?" My husband bravely challenged and I felt my heart swell in pride.

"Lawyers are boring, for god's sake. Boring, uptight, unimaginative and has her routines, not sexy, seductive and passionate. You can't tell us your sex life isn't just as boring." Chad said almost matter-of-factly.

"My sex life, not that it is any of your business, is just fine, thank you very much." Troy defended us but there was an unmistakable strain in his voice that told of his patience that was coming to an end.

The other guys laughed and suddenly everybody was talking and throwing their bits into the conversation.

"Haha, he can't even deny it!"

"I bet they only have sex once a week."

"…after a schedule…"

"…in the dark under the covers…"

"…in the missionary position…"

"…totally boring as hell…"

"…they're probably falling asleep while at it anyway…"

"…no passion at all…"

"…how does he even get turned on in the first place?"

"…and it probably lasts only a couple minutes too…"

The laughter only grew in volume and my cheeks were flaming with anger and embarrassment. I couldn't believe they were talking about this kind of things. Or rather, laughing about them.

"Enough!" Troy's voice rose above the others and I smirked a little, knowing he would put an end to this ridiculous discussion. I held my breath in anticipation until I heard his voice again.

"You guys are so immature. I don't even have to listen to the stupid things you have to say so we might as well go back to watching the game."

"He didn't even deny we were right." Some guy muttered to another with an obvious grin in his tone as I blinked because I had noticed the same. Why didn't Troy defend our sex life? It wasn't boring at all, or that was what I thought. How could he let them get away with these kind of assumptions? That thought bothered me way more than it should and I became indescribably angry again.

"I don't need to answer to any of you brainless morons! My private life is just great and that's the end of the story. I don't want to hear another word or you'll all be walking extra rounds tomorrow, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the guys playfully saluted and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and sigh out in annoyance.

"That definitely includes you, Chad!"

"Fine dude, whatever you say. Sorry for touching an obvious sore spot there." He wasn't sorry at all, obviously and I could almost hear the fat grin on his face through the door.

He yelped out shortly. Troy must have hit him over the head. Good, I hope it hurt. There was silence for a long moment until somebody screamed and the others joined in the _fun_.

"Boring!"

"Uptight!"

"Schedule!"

"Unsexy!"

They roared with laughter, Troy groaned with annoyance and pillows flew through my living room.

I've heard enough! Actually, way more than enough but I really needed to talk to my precious husband before I did something in my rage that I would regret. I banged my foot against a counter on purpose and soon after opened the door, peeking my head inside.

"Oh, hi guys." I said as cheery as I could muster as if I had just now realized they were here. I just hope they didn't notice my stiff jaw-line.

"Hi Gabriella!" they chanted, some decent enough to look a little bit embarrassed, and it suddenly bothered me extremely that they sounded like a bunch of kids welcoming their teacher.

"Troy, could I have a word with you in the kitchen, please?" I told him sweetly and he gulped. He obviously saw behind my sweet façade and was scared. Good.

"Of course." He said slowly and lifted himself up from the couch, glaring at his friends when he thought I couldn't see.

As I walked ahead to the kitchen with my arms wrapped around myself, a million different thoughts swirled through my head, ranging from furious, to disappointed and sad. Was I really boring? Did I leave my husband wishing for more fun in the bedroom? Why didn't he defend us more? Was I really uptight and not… hot?

When he closed the kitchen door behind him he stared at my back and I exhaled long and deep because I knew this wasn't really his fault and it would be wrong to blame him. But I needed more time to figure out what to do about this new situation. So I turned around and couldn't help but smile at the anxious expression on his face.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I didn't know you were home already." He began almost shyly and I had to giggle against my will.

"I just came home from work. I totally forgot the guys were coming over today."

"Who, them?" he pointed with his thumb behind himself. "Pah, I can kick them out if you want." He said eagerly, smiling for the first time at me. It took my breath away. "Please say you want me to kick them out!" my husband pleaded and I chuckled and took a step closer to him. "Just say the word, my dear, and they're flying out the front door, no matter if it rains, storms, snows or a tornado is passing by."

I looked at the love of my young life with a huge smile and open adoration. He grinned and opened his arms for me in invitation. I gladly sank in his embrace and held on to him tightly, all the stress suddenly forgotten as he rubbed one hand over my back in big circles. I could never stay irritated with him for long.

"No, it's all right. I'm tired. I'll probably take a shower and go to bed. I know you guys want to play video games after the match on TV, right?" I said but didn't let go of him. He rested his head on top of mine.

"I don't deserve you." He sighed and then added grudgingly. "And neither do they." I didn't need to see his face to know he was glaring at the direction of the living room. Probably debating if one hour of extra rounds would be enough revenge.

I just giggled and rubbed my cheek against his flannel shirt, enjoying the warm, soft texture. His big hand came up to cup the back of my head gently, his strong fingers massaging my scalp heavenly. He was just the greatest guy on earth. "How was work?"

"Too long." I mumbled truthfully, my face still hidden away comfortably.

He kissed my forehead lovingly and stroked my hair. Honestly, could he get any more perfect?

"Go ahead, love. Take a bath, relax and go to bed. I'll get rid of them as soon as I can and then I'll join you."

I pulled back to smile at him. Obviously, he could. "Sounds great."

I leaned up comfortably to enjoy another, sweet and slow kiss that left me tingling all over. He smiled lovingly at me while I ascended the stairs to our bedroom and then turned to re-join the guys. I could hear quiet conversation and then Troy hissing.

"Your luck she didn't hear the rubbish you were trying to sell me, you absolute moron!" he smacked Chad over the head with his fist and I felt a little better and climbed the rest of the stairs with a sly, satisfied grin.

As I lay in bed later that night, the stupid things the guys had said were all I could think about and I was even a little mad at myself for getting so worked up over it. I was clearly still upset because when Troy snuggled in bed beside me later, I pretended to be asleep. He just held me very closely, I think even closer than usual and quickly fell asleep against my back. I didn't want to feel comforted but his presence had that effect on me and like that I too fell asleep in the warm cocoon of love and safety that being in the arms of my husband provided for me.

-

"Can you believe they said that?" I said infuriated to my two best friends the other day. I decided I couldn't sort out this irritating business on my own and called an emergency meeting at our favorite café.

"Gabi, you need to calm down."

"Yeah, they're really not worth it. You know how guys get when they think they're alone. They would seem infantile in a kindergarten!"

"But still! To say those things about me to my own husband! The nerves of those stupid, childish…" I knew I was talking myself into a rage fit but I honestly didn't care. "I mean, to call me uptight and boring and… all the other things, how can they be so stupid?" I paused, fully expecting my friends to say some words of agreement and after a few seconds, when nothing happened, I turned my head to look at them. They looked at each other, almost guiltily.

"Oh my god, you **do** think they are right!" the scream left my throat before I could stop it.

"No, no, you got it all wrong." Taylor immediately defended their intentions and came over to sit at the empty chair next to me, her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah." Sharpay went on. "It's just that sometimes you _can_ be a little uptight."

"What?" I shrieked in surprise but the drama queen only rolled her eyes.

"Don't make a big deal out of it. When was the last time you had sex in a risqué place?"

My mouth dropped open and I gaped stupidly at her. "Or surprised each other in the shower, or somewhere other than your bed? Or the last time you bought extra sexy lingerie to blow his mind away for hours at an end? Maybe even all night long?"

I blushed a bright crimson and looked down at my neatly folded hands on my lap. The truth was, we hardly ever did something that was extraordinary but that didn't mean we were not satisfied with our physical relationship. Or, my stomach dropped, _**I**_ wasn't, at least… What if Troy **did** think…

"W-well, we are busy with work and…" I tried to make up a reasonable excuse but even to my own ears my attempts at keeping dignity sounded weak. I felt like crying. Pathetic, sad and ugly.

As if reading my thoughts, Taylor shook her head and tried to cheer me up. "Don't be sad about that stupid thing. It's not your fault, at all!"

"Yeah." Sharpay helped. She obviously meant to be a little more gentle after dropping the bomb. "Of course **we** know you **are** hot, especially when you want to be." She assured me with a warm smile and then added. "Underneath that conservative office outfit you are always wearing and that tights and glamour-less pumps and your strictly pinned up hair…"

I blinked at my friend and wondered how I ever could think of her natural bluntness as a gift before.

Nonetheless, I quickly thought through what she had just said while my other close friend patted my back sympathetically. Unfortunately, I had to admit that she did have a point and I could see how she could come up with that assumption.

"Yes, we know you are hot and fierce, but they don't. Don't mind them though, what does it matter what they think?"

Taylor was right. Intellectually I knew for sure that she was right. What did it matter what they thought of me? But as I saw Troy's face in my mind, it suddenly mattered very much if others, he included, thought of me as sexy and seductive. I was sure I could be hot and what woman doesn't want their husband to desire them? I knew Troy wanted me that way but it wasn't the same, mind blowing, right here right now, anytime anywhere-passion we've experienced at the beginning of our relationship. Of course we both had tiring jobs and were older and wiser but still…

My defiance suddenly struck me over the head. Who said it couldn't be that way again? Who said I wasn't sexy? Who said I wasn't so hot I could leave them all trembling in desire?

-A bunch of brainless basketball players. Uh, hello?

I straightened up, a fire in my eyes my friends hadn't expected. "So, what do you suggest I do?"

Sharpay and Taylor looked at me for a long moment, then at each other before the blonde started to grin. Taylor must have guessed her intentions because she soon responded with a grin of her own. I couldn't help but feel uneasy seeing the looks they exchanged and almost regretted my words. They had obviously wished I would say that.

"You're going to totally blow his mind, in a way he or either guy will never forget."

"They won't ever question again whether or not you are the hottest thing out there."

I was scared out of my mind to ask but my curiosity got the better of me. Damn natural lawyer instincts. "W-what do you mean?"

"It's Valentine's day soon and I have a friend who still owns me a favor…" Sharpay began as insanely excited as if she'd just stepped into a Louis Vuitton sales out. Again the crazy glint was evident in her eyes and I shivered in fear.

---

The three days till Valentine's day passed in a blur. I would work, come home later than usual after more meetings with my very helpful girlfriends, eat with Troy and then go to bed, totally exhausted. When he slipped in beside me and kissed my neck, I sleepily told him I was too exhausted for more.

Although he said it was ok and quickly cuddled me in his arms to find a comfortable sleeping position, I could feel his anxiety grow with each passing day. He was probably wondering whether or not I had overheard them talk the other day. Or maybe he was simply wondering about my slightly more reserved behavior but I just couldn't give him what he wanted just yet. Not if my Valentine's day surprise was to knock him off his feet as I hoped it would.

And I'll be damned if I did not succeed in showing them all just how much of a sexy temptress I was. Especially Troy.

Part two – Troy

Valentine's Day had not at all been what I had imagined it to be. I skipped home, prepared my surprise for my wife when she sent me a text message saying she had to work late and I should go ahead with the boys since she heard they had plans. Not even her promise at the end to make it up to me could lift my spirits and here I was now, sitting with the boys who were ecstatic, bored out of my mind and cursing under my breath.

"Tell me again, how did we end up **here**?"

"Jee man, you know our wives told us to come here."

"And why exactly doesn't that make any of you suspicious enough to ask what's going on?"

"Are you crazy?"

"You NEVER ask questions when your wife tells you to go to a strip club!"

"Honestly man, it's the best V-day gift we ever got!"

The guys shook their heads at me as if doubting my mental competence and went back to ogle at the stage. I sighed and decided to let it drop. It hadn't worked the last three times I had tried to talk to them about it. It just didn't make any sense to me that our wives would want us to go to a strip club on Valentine's Day. It was against everything I ever thought I knew of women. And I'd much rather spend the day at home with my girl than here…

Chad nudged me not so gently and pointed to the stage. "You paid entrance, you might as well watch the show. It's up there in case you haven't noticed."

A blond woman in pink underwear was just finishing her dance, her enormous breasts bouncing as she finally freed them. The guys cheered louder than ever and I couldn't help but roll my eyes again.

"God dude, you are just as uptight as your wife. No wonder you fit together so good."

"Chad, another word and I swear I will make sure you must resort to adopting if you ever want kids. Of course I'd help out the world but…"

It was Chad's turn to roll his eyes. "Just fucking relax Bolton."

"Whatever." I leaned back, arms crossed across my chest, not caring that I looked like a sulking kid.

"Most welcome gentlemen." The announcer's voice rang around the room, keeping the music low while he spoke to introduce the next dancer. "Today we have a very special treat for you. We have the special pleasure to witness the defloration of a brand new dancer. Coco took a night off to give her this opportunity and she can hardly wait. So, please welcome whole heartedly, Candy, our strict but beautiful lawyer-babe."

What? A lawyer-stripper? Well, that's new.

I turned to look at the stage more closely in mild interest when the new music started playing. The spotlights went on to center at the stage and everything else went black. I sighed quietly, wishing again I could just go home and wait for Gabriella to come home but that was when the dancer approached and all around me, the guys sucked in their breaths.

I turned to Chad to see his mouth literally drop to his chest, eyes about to bulge out. I was confused but before I could ask, several hands reached me at once, holding on tight to my shirt but no boy looked at me. Their eyes were glued on the stage and more and more profanities arouse in whispers around me. Also, they all had the same, shell shocked expression Chad wore.

"What the hell, guys?"

"Holy mother of all that's good and right…" Zeke muttered dumbstruck.

"You gotta be shitting me…" Chad managed to get out without closing his mouth.

"Impossible… that can't be…" Jason uttered behind us.

Puzzled about their crazy reaction I turned to the stage where the new dancer had taken her place in front of the pole but was still looking toward us. It was only then that I noticed what she was wearing, although it probably shouldn't have surprised me. It was one of the suits my wife was always wearing, black pencil skirt, white blouse and black waistcoat, hair up tightly but the stocking were new. As were the killer high heels. All in all, this woman looked incredibly like my wife. The dark hair, the tiny, slim but curvy figure. Truly, remarkably just like my-

"Gabriella?" I shrieked and stood up, almost knocking my chair to the ground. She just grinned and turned around to hold on to the pole and started to sway her hips left and right. I screamed her name again scandalized and was about to jump on stage to take her down when several pair of hands grabbed me and pushed me forcefully back down on my chair.

"What the…?"

"Let her dance." Chad told me although he didn't spared me even the shortest of glances.

"Yeah dude, if that's what she wants to do then let her." Zeke supported Chad.

So I was forced to sit down and watch my wife dance erotically for a room full of people. Well, that's certainly something I would never have thought I'd ever witness. Also it was incredible how hard it was to just sit there and watch instead of following my first impulse and run on stage, grab her and cover her with my coat.

A thousand different thoughts raced through my mind at this moment. From the impossibility of this situation, to the reasons behind her motives, to protective instincts that urged me to knock out every male in the room and especially thoughts about her that a true gentleman would never voice aloud but that I couldn't help with the way she looked up on the stage.

She started to slide her whole body up and down the pole, making every guy in the room wish they could trade places with that piece of metal, and I was by far no exception. Ever so slowly, she opened the top buttons on her blouse while her body never misses one beat of the music, sliding tantalizingly to the left and right. Her behind was rubbing up against the pole, very slowly, and I was not the only one to gasp out.

The torture, I mean the music, continued mercilessly and my wife on stage continued her erotic dance as if she was made to move like this. She pulled the pencil from her hair, letting it flow openly. Her glossy lips opened as she touched her chest through the blouse but her eyes remained fixed on me. I dared looking around for a second and wasn't surprised to find every male being in the room transfixed on her. When her hands wandered up and down her body, they whistled. When they stopped on the zipper of her skirt and very, very slowly lowered it, the bastards howled and cheered. My thoughts turned murderous and I was beginning to see red.

That was when Gabriella ever so slowly slid her neat pencil skirt down her incredible legs, over the black stockings and the insane high heels that had my mouth watering. Oh my god, I have known she was hot but this was… dear lord, please have mercy on my soul. And sanity.

"Oh my fricking god, dude…" Chad muttered and I turned to glare at him. He seemed oblivious to everything but the woman on stage who had just now removed her black waistcoat and was now dancing around the pole in stockings and her white, open blouse. She was radiant erotic beauty on high heels as she whirled around the metal, held on to it with her legs while hanging upside down and turned once again to slide down the cold texture as if it were a very lucky man.

By now we had gotten a nice view of the black lace underwear with white frills and bows that she was wearing and it was driving me crazy to know that a) I didn't know the underwear but they were **hot** and b)every guy in the room knew them now, too.

I jumped up again to go on stage and end this but hands shoot out from everywhere, pushing me back down right away. No matter how hard I struggled, they held me without averting their eyes from the stage.

When she removed her blouse, eyes always boring in mine, she threw it into the crowd somewhere and the guys immediately started fighting over it. I growled low in my throat, my jealousy and rage climbing unstoppable as I clenched and unclenched my fists.

The sexy vixen that I call my wife had the nerve to smirk and wink at me, obviously enjoying my reaction, which included a very evident bulge in my pants, and the reaction from the crazy horde calling her new nickname while undressing her with their eyes. To this point I had been too focused on her to notice my throbbing problem but now it was becoming more and more painful and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Gabi jumped on the pole, held on to it with her thighs, oh my god I never knew her thighs were so strong, and held her arms above her head while slowly sliding down again, her hair a wild, curly mess. I am sure I was drooling.

The blood was throbbing so loudly in my head that I couldn't hear the music anymore. All I could do was gape at her in open admiration and watch as she pressed her breasts together between her arms, almost popping the light material of the bra. I sucked in a harsh breath, not that it could calm me down at this point and heard several other people around me do the same.

I blinked in confusion, remembering where I was before I looked back at Gabriella who was staring intently and oh so sexily at me, almost daring me with her sexy eyes, her hands contouring her curves and ever so slowly gliding to her back with the obvious intention to remove the bra. Loud cheers and wolf-whistles erupted all around me and that's when I snapped.

Without thinking, I sprang up, this time knocking my chair to the ground but not caring and knocking all the hands that held me off. I jumped on stage, grabbed whatever clothing I could find in one hand, Gabriella with the other and swung her over my shoulder. She squealed and trashed a little but I was beyond caring. My guys cheered more loudly than the other men who were protesting almost just as vehemently. Two tried to stand in the way of me and the exit and once I shoved my way through and the other time I glared wildly at the guy who was a head taller than me but he backed down eventually. I must really look crazy at this point.

I could still hear the guys cheer and Gabriella chuckle quietly as I walked over the parking lot to my car, the urge to get the woman home and in my bed was stronger than anything I have ever felt and nothing and nobody could divert me from my task.

The drive home was way too long and filled with tension. I tried my hardest to concentrate on the road, not stare at my hot, half naked wife, get us home in half the time it usually took me for the route without getting us killed. Pff, and then they say men can't multitask.

Gabriella kept smirking at me, obviously more than satisfied with herself but she knew better than to talk to me right now, when I was still seeing red and focused on not killing anybody on our drive home. She just sprawled happily on her seat, clearly not at all disturbed by the lack of clothing. I accelerated the damn car.

Faster than should be humanly possible, we arrived at our house and I parked messily in front of the door. Jumping out, I raced around the car to open the passenger's door and gently gathered my wife to myself. It sent a thrill down my spine to hold the sex bomb this close to my chest after all I have seen today and I couldn't help but kiss her hair and temple on the way to the front door.

We stepped through and I banged the door and was already on my way up the stairs to the only room we would be seeing for a long time when I heard her gasp. I looked around at all the burning candles that were spread around the house and especially in our bedroom and dining room and the roses everywhere and remember that what seemed like a very long time ago, I was actually preparing my own Valentine's Day surprise for her.

"Troy?" she gasped my name and I immediately thought about the other opportunities she would be gasping my name very shortly.

"Later." I muttered and raced up the stairs, banging the door behind us with my foot. I threw her on the bed, one second later had my shirt and shoes off, the pants followed a beat later and then I flew on top her, knocking the breath out of our lungs with an earth shattering kiss that was only the beginning of an just as earth shattering night.

---

The next day at practice, the guys were crowded together talking animatedly. I grinned smugly to myself. Obviously my lawyer wife was the hottest topic of discussion today, but for very different reasons than last time.

"Ah, here comes our man!" Somebody called and every head turned to me.

"Yo captain, fucking great show!"

"Absolutely incredible."

"Tell us absolutely everything!"

"Yeah, you have to share!" I snorted at that.

"Lesson number two guys: A gentleman never kisses and tells."

Everybody groaned in unison and I laughed loudly, enjoying myself more than words can express. My euphoria was immense and I clapped my hands to get their attention again, needing to say just one more thing to them.

"But I can tell you one thing…" I held up one finger, waving it. They leaned closer to me and I clearly had their attention now. "Aside from the fact that I just had the most fantastic night of my life, all night long…" I was now clearly smug but I just had to add that and I enjoyed their groans of protest and clearly envy a lot. "…well, yeah, tough luck for not marrying lawyers, buddies…" I grinned again, their reaction was the same. "Listen now, I want to tell you one important thing so you better listen carefully."

They leaned yet closer, obviously hoping I would share more dirty details with them.

"You are going to run around this gym for the next hours until your shoes are walked through. And you better don't believe I will change my mind until you're sweating blood. That's what you get for talking disrespectfully of my beautiful wife and now, start running."

They gaped at me with open mouth, obviously debating whether or not I was pulling their leg. Tough luck again boys. "I mean it, move!" I screamed loudly and they immediately started running. I grinned after them, remembering how much I loved my job. Yeah, I loved it. But only almost as much as I loved my wife's job. And poles.

---

_Yeah sweethearts, a gentleman never kisses and tells. Luckily I am no gentleman and I have no scruple sharing with you what happened on Valentine's Day- night in the Bolton household. That is, if enough of you are interested? XD You just gotta let me knooooww...._


End file.
